Achievements
Achievements or Trophies are collectable awards you get by doing certain things to achieve them. List Of Achievements/Trophies Video Game The following list contains all the achievements in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead. Season 1 Season 2 Michonne Mini-Series Season 3 Season 4 Survival Instinct The following list contains all of the achievements in The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct. Trivia Video Game *''The Walking Dead: Season 1'' has 48 Achievements, Totaling 600G points for Xbox 360. **This is due to it being an arcade game. *''The Walking Dead: Season 1'' has 49 Trophies, totaling 37 Bronze, 5 Silver, 6 Gold and 1 Platinum for PlayStation 3. *Many Achievements' names come from actions and events that occur during the game, famous quotes from other media or from popular internet memes. **The Achievement titled "For Whom The Bell Tolls" is a line from "Devotions Upon Emergent Occasions" by 17th century author John Donne. The quote went as follows: "Any man's death diminishes me because I am involved in mankind; and therefore never send to know for whom the bell tolls; it tolls for thee." ***It was the title of a 1940 novel by the famed Ernest Hemingway, involving an American fighting during the Spanish Civil War. ***Charles also quotes this during "Around Every Corner". ***It is also the title of a Metallica song. **The Achievement titled "You Fight Like a Dairy Farmer" is a reference to another Telltale game series, Monkey Island. It is a reference to when the main protagainist, Guybrush Threepwood, engages in a fight with a pirate and he shouts the quote at him. **The Achievement titled "Not in Nottingham" is a reference to a song of the same name in the Disney movie Robin Hood. *It is unknown why there are different Achievement or Trophy names between the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. *The achievement "Lend Me Your Ears" in episode three may be a reference to the Beatles' song With a Little Help from My Friends in which Ringo Starr sings "Lend me your ears and I'll sing you a song..." *The achievements for "No Going Back" are all quotes from various speeches and poems. **"Blood and Iron" is the name of a speech given by Otto von Bismarck in 1862. **"Miles to Go" is from the Robert Frost poem "Stopping by Woods on a Snowy Evening". **"Right of Frost" is from the Emily Dickinson poem "I cannot live with You". **"Center Cannot Hold" is from the W. B. Yeats poem "The Second Coming". **"All The Dark Night" is from the Walt Whitman poem "The Wound-Dresser" **"We Slowly Drove" and "Kindly Stop For Me" are from the Emily Dickinson poem "Because I could not stop for Death". **"All The Dead Lie Down" is from the Emily Dickinson poem "It was not death, for I stood up". * The achievement for unlocking chapter 3 of episode 1 in Season 3 is titled "In Her Charge". This is a reference to the first season of the game, where achievement at the same part of the game is named "In Your Charge". Both of these achievements are unlocked when the protagonist meets Clementine for the first time. * The achievement "Did you lick it?" from Season 4, Episode 3 is a throwback to Season 1 where Lee asks Clementine if she licked a salt lick; she replies with, "I don't know." Survival Instinct *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct'' has 50 Achievements, totaling 1000G points for Xbox 360. **This is due to it being a retail game. *''The Walking Dead: Survival Instinct'' has 51 Trophies, totaling 42 Bronze, 5 Silver, 3 Gold and 1 Platinum for PlayStation 3. *Many Achievements' names come from quotes said during the TV Series, famous quotes from other media or from popular internet memes. **The Achievement titled "Nobody Can Kill Merle but Merle" was said by Daryl Dixon in the episode "Vatos". **The Achievement titled "We Survive by Pulling Together" was said by Rick Grimes in the episode "Guts". **The Achievement titled "It's Gotta Be the Brain" was said by Daryl Dixon in the episode "Tell It to the Frogs". **The Achievement titled "Now Don't You Get Bit!" was said by Morgan Jones in the episode "Days Gone Bye". **The Achievement titled "Duct Tape Can Fix Anything" is an urban myth that Duct Tape can really fix anything that's broken. **The Achievement titled "I Used to Be a Human Like You" was a memorable quote originating from the role-playing video game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. An often repeated stock line throughout the game, it went on to inspire the snowclone “I used to X, then I took an arrow to the knee". **The Achievement titled "Say Hello to My Little Friend" was said in the movie, Scarface. **The Achievement called "Sorry, brother" was said by Daryl Dixon before shooting Dale in the episode "Judge, Jury, Executioner ". Category:Video Game Category:Survival Instinct